Against All Odds
by hanhanrockstar
Summary: The Hunger Games is vicious, and a terrible thing. Harley, Pine, and Tara have all been thrown into this horror called entertainment. This is their story, but will any of them survive to the end? Rated T for battles and blood (y'know, Hunger Games stuff.).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Harley's POV**

I awaken to the sound of a dog barking right next to my ear. Isn't that just wonderful?

"Spike! Why'd you have to do that..." I groan. "You know you're not allowed on the bed!"

With just one look from those big, adorable brown eyes, my heart melts into a puddle. "Aww!" I cry. "That's adorable! Okay, you're forgiven. You want some breakfast, boy? C'mon!"

I hop out of bed and quickly toss on some clothing. I can hear my mother calling me from the opposite side of the house for breakfast.

When I reach the kitchen, my mother is standing in the doorway, a banana in each hand.

"Take it and eat! It's all we have for today... remember, Harley, today is reaping day!"

"How can you be excited about this crap? It's children killing each other in cold blood! What is wrong with you?" I shout. My mother gets me mad more often than I'd like, and I deal with it almost EVERY DAY, but this is crossing the line. I mean, LIKING the Hunger Games? That is wrong on SO many levels!

"What? It's entertainment!" My mom complains. "And entertainment is cool! Besides, you'll never be picked. It's a one to four-hundred chance. Plus," she giggles, which, to me, sounded like a cow gone insane. "weapons are fun!"

Once those words are out of her mouth, I have to restrain myself from strangling my own mother (she never disciplines me, by the way. She just decided not to care the day I turned ten.). I'd be a shame to do, yet, considering my twisted mind, very tempting and exciting! I mentally hit my palm against my forehead. I can't do that to my mother! I'll be thrown in jail and whipped! I'm not very good with pain... or whips. I laugh nervously to my mother, and feed Spike. Then I walk out of our tiny shack into the streets of District 5, where my best friends, Heaven and Storm, are already waiting for me.

"Hey, girly! Whadda ya wanna kill today?" Heaven calls out to me. She greets me like that every day, but I hardly ever reply to her question literally. But, today is an exception!

"How 'bout some tributes? I wanna prove my mother wrong!" I shout back as I approached them.

A shocked look crossed Storms face. She knew what I meant, and that I wasn't joking. "Are you sure? You... you could die out there!"

"'Course she's sure! She'll pull through! She's HARLEY! My God, quit being so dumb!" Heaven says, smirking and elbowing Storm at the same time.

If you couldn't tell, despite her name, Heaven is pushy, rude, and a little mean, but she always pulls through when ya need her. Storm is the exact opposite; she is kind, loving, and wouldn't hurt a fly on anyone. I'm kind of the combination of the two. I guess the saying is true: opposites attract!

xXx

As I stand in line with all of the other girls from my district, I shoot a glance at Heaven, who is a little bit ahead of me. Being Heaven, she mouths _Hope ya don't die _and gives me a thumbs up. I turn around to look at Storm, who just shakes her head. I can tell what she's thinking. She wants to beg me not to do it, but, being Storm, she's too scared to face me and say it out loud. She thinks a 12 year old can't make it out of the Hunger Games alive. I can prove her wrong, I know it!

Before I know it, I'm next in line. They poke me with the syringe and draw blood. I hated this part from the moment I saw it, even though it's my first reaping. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt. Much. So, I decided not to hate it, but to just dislike it. A half hour passes, and everyone has been registered, so Effie Trinket takes the stage. It doesn't really matter all that much, but I just have to say it: WHY does she dress like that? It's an insult to the human race. I sigh. The film... they always show the film. It makes me want to scream. I've been to plenty of reapings, but this is the first one where I myself is at stake. Oh, my mother _is _in for a treat when she finds out what I'm planning. My older brother, Drake, just turned 18, so I have gone to his reapings, up until now. It's my turn, and I will not be going down without a fight.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize Evil Effie (that's what I call her) is picking the female tribute. As usual, she makes a big show about opening the little slip of paper (did I mention that I hate Effie? Because I do. Not EVERYTHING is about her! She doesn't care that we are gonna kill each other later on!).

"Storm Beta! My, you're in for a treat! Come on up, honey!" Evil Effie calls out.

It broke my heart to see my best friend walk up to that podium. Now, I admit, I was having second thoughts about this whole "volunteering" thing, but I don't think I have a choice anymore. I have to save my friend.

I have never seen Storm look so scared, and I've seen her scared _plenty _of times.

I don't even wait for Evil Effie to ask for volunteers; I just yell out, "Yo! Trinket! I volunteer!" and run up to the podium, no questions asked, no second thoughts, and no coming back. At this point, I don't even care about manners. I prove my mother wrong, I save my best friend, and practically commit suicide.

For a second or two, Effie is just speechless. I bet no one has every spoken to her like that! But, to my disappointment, she has soon recovered, and continues. "What's your name, and how old are you, young lady?"

I try to look as confident and brave as possible, and say, "I'm Harley Willow, and I'm 12 years old. And, since I know you'll ask, I volunteered because I wanted to save my best friend Storm here, and prove to my mother that the Hunger Games is a horrible, bloodthirsty thing that she calls _entertainment. _Thank you, that is all."

I swear, you could hear a pin drop. Dead silence for a full minute. Then, cheers erupt from the crowd. Huh. Who knew so many people liked me?

Evil Effie makes everyone shut up (another reason why I hate her; she's so bossy!) and picks the boy tribute. His name is Pine Darka, in case you wanted to know. I didn't, but I'm just a caring person.

So, Pine and I are ushered into a small room, which is just _wonderfully _cluttered with junk.

"So, we're being put in an arena to kill each other that must have cost millions of dollars to set up, and they can't afford to get us a room that at least has some place for us to sit? That is messed up, man." Pine spoke like it was all cool, and this wasn't a death sentence. I typically don't like people like that.

"Yeah, it's so stupid." I reply. I ignore my feelings because Pine is 14 and a word that starts with H and ends in OT, so I can deal with him. For now, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pine's POV**

I knew something bad would happen today; I just didn't think it would be THIS bad... and with this girl stuck here with me, who is about average, I guess (even though she must be completely INSANE to volunteer for the Hunger Games), it's even worse. All I hope is that I don't die out in the field, so I can see my girlfriend, Clara, again.

Of course, right on cue, Clara burst in. "Omigod, Pine! What will you do?" She wailed, tears in her eyes. "You could DIE out there! DIE!"

"Umm, who the he-" Harley tries to say, but is almost immediately cut off by my pushy girlfriend.

"I'm Pine's girlfriend, duh!" Clara snapped, clearly insulted. "You should know who I am, and, BTW, don't you DARE steal my man!"

I shoot her a glance, trying to tell her to tone it down, but she pretends not to notice. Sometimes, I wonder why we're still even together.

As I try to calm Clara down, two more people burst into the tiny room, one in tears, and the other smiling like a maniac. I recognize the crying girl as Storm, the girl who was the original female tribute.

Harley raced toward them, arms open for a hug. Storm accepts, and the other girl backs away, hands out to keep Harley off.

"I can't believe you did that! I'll never see you again!" Wails Storm.

"I think it's pretty epic. Go an' kill some extra tributes for me, 'kay?" Laughs the other girl.

"Storm, you'll see me again. Trust me. And Heaven, I plan on winning this thing for you guys, no matter what it takes!" Harley replies, trying to sound confident, but I could see through her lie.

"Umm, hello? Tribute standing right here!" I interrupt, a little bit annoyed and a little bit to tease Harley.

"Oh, sorry Pine! This is Storm, my best friend, and Heaven, my _other _best friend."

I snort. "So, their personalities are the opposite of their names? That's odd, yet hilarious!"

"You sayin' that you have a problem with our names? 'Cause the way I deal with problems is not pretty." Heaven sneered.

"N-no... I just though it was funny..."

Heaven calls me number one, along with some choice words, high-fives Harley, and exits, smooth as silk.

Soon enough, guards from the capitol barge in and drag Storm and Clara out, and we are alone.

"Funny that our parents didn't show up, huh?" I say.

Harley glares at me. "Ha ha, everyone's a comedian. It's not funny, it's depressing. My mom's probably off in her own world smelling the roses, forgetting to feed my dog, Spike. And my dad... he's never home. I'll bet you my life that's he's out with his buddies at a bar, tipping like they're rich and passing out on the floor, only to wake up when it's 3 am and they're being kicked out."

"That bet may come true soon, y'know." I joke. Then I see her murderous look, and shut up. If I had kept laughing, I may be lying on the floor, passed out like, as Harley said, her father.

"Whatever, you don't understand."

She looked away from me, clearly hurt. I want to apologize, but, for some reason, I just can't seem to find the right words... I wish I could. I feel sorry for Harley; she's had such a tough life. Perhaps I should try to help her while I still can.

xXx

Everyone was forced to watch and wave as we get on the train, forced to watch us be sent to our deaths. Effie follows, smiling like an idiot. How stupid is she, supporting this crap? The Hunger Games, I mean. Not death. Although, it's basically the same thing, right?

"Your in for a treat, you know! The Capitol is quite luxurious and high-class! You'll love it!" Effie says, going on and on about the amazingness of the Capitol. It's so dumb.

Harley sits down in one of the plush couches, scowling. I take a seat next to her, and whisper, "My life isn't as easy as you'd think... I'm the oldest of five kids, and I'm stuck with babysitting them without help. My parents work everyday, so I have to do everything. And I get no help from my aunt, who lives with us because she lost her home a few years ago, and never bothered to find another one."

Harley looks me straight in the eye. "I grew up alone. My parents never cared. Even if they did, it wouldn't make a difference. The only reason I'm still here is Heaven and Storm. They saved me, by being my only friends." Tears begin sliding down her face, one by one, forming tiny rivers on her skin. Harley looked helpless, but beautiful. _I will not cheat on my girlfriend, I will not cheat on my girlfriend._ I mentally slap myself, and turn around. I can't look into her deep green eyes.

I am at a loss for words for the second time today. She must think I'm heartless, but aren't all tributes in the end? Creatures who care for nothing but themselves, and killing others just because the odds were against them. Killing people just like them. Killing people who didn't stand a chance.


End file.
